Going Dark
by PeaceREBORN
Summary: This is a story about a serial killer and a detective that are forced to pair up to take down a band of ravenous killers. Please R&R. May be eventual Miku/Luka. Rated M for Dark elements, language, and violence. (light M)
1. Death's Breath

**A/N: Hey Y'all! New story here. I figured I needed to expand my portfolio and write another Vocaloid fic. Feels good to be back in da game! This fic was inspired by an Rp me and my buddy did a while back. He's not in the writing game but I just would feel like an ass if I didn't even mention that. If you like darker stories read on! I don't know at this point if it will end up Miku/Luka but you never know. ;) Now that a lot of the fog in my life has cleared up I can get back to writing, so expect more. So without Further a due, I present chapter one of my new story, ****_Going Dark. _**** Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, and all events in this work of fiction that parallel to real life events are purely coincidence.**

**Chapter One: Death's Breath**

The year is 2016, and death had taken reign over America. Ann era of real-life supervillans and mass murders had begun. Violent crime was at a historical high and the nation was on the verge of anarchy. There were now large gangs dedicated to murder and vicious crime. Some of them were rumored to be mutants, or supernatural. Police confrontations did little good. The members almost never submitted peacefully and went down in a blaze of glory that killed more officers than the police force was willing to lose. On top of that it barely put a dent in the crime rate.

These organizations were surprisingly good at avoiding the law, too good. The best minds on the force recognized that these gangs were in cahoots with each other secretly, sharing and selling information that would put them one step in front of the law. Police realized in order to stop these groups they would have to find the inner circle infiltrate and take the leader alive.

Right when they thought their plans were about to come to a halt, an anonymous informant reported that a group of killers known as "The Breath of Death" had hidden themselves inside a scrap yard near the rural town of Crimson Rose, Texas. This tip would've been scrapped with the others if they hadn't later that day heard from another informant that "The Breath of Death" were just the leaders they were looking for. So the Law enforcement saddled up and developed a Plan by the name of, _Operation: Going Dark_.

This plan was risky, hell, even crazy, but they felt as if it was their only chance. They needed the best of the best… from both sides of the law in order for this plan to work. First off, they needed an extremely intelligent detective who knew the ins and outs of working a case, but they also needed a skillful psychopath that knew the ins and out of a life of murder. Together, the two would infiltrate the scrap yard and take the leader of the gang alive while eliminating the others. They put this operation into effect as soon as it was formulated, as it was their only hope. This is their story.

…

Luka Megurine was #1 detective in the Houston region, hell, maybe even in all of America but she still wasn't prepared for this. She cursed herself as she approached the Huntsville maximum-security prison for taking this damned job. She had two officers escorting her even though she was perfectly capable of defending herself. Even so, it was still the equivalent of a security blanket to her.

She honestly couldn't believe she had taken this assignment, in short they told her it was a suicide mission, and the pay wasn't better than any other assignment she had taken. Oh, that's right, it was all that ass kissing that got her, and now she was starting to value her life more than her ego. Regardless of what others may say, she still considered 35 too young to die. Her heart raced as she strolled down the prison yard towards the death row, but it didn't show. She, as a detective was excellent at concealing her emotions. She had to be.

After a walk that had seemed like forever they had finally made it to the last mile, or death row as it was popularly known. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest and run away as they neared the cell. Sure she had spoken indirectly through letters to the serial killer in order to set up this operation, but then again a face-to-face meeting was a different story. Luka herself wasn't nervous about being around criminals, it was her profession after-all. This, though, was a different story. She was going to be working with exactly the type of woman she had vowed to eradicate from this earth when she first joined the police force. The only reason the killer was agreeing to this stupid plan was because they offered to move her execution date up twenty more years. If it weren't for Luka, she would be frying in a few hours. Her heart skipped a beat as they reached the holding cell they would be meeting in.

The young killer's name was Miku Hatsune, she went on a three-year killing spree at 18 years old. She was now thirty and awaiting execution. She had killed at least 10 people in her life of crime without a trace of remorse. The agent walked into the Plexiglas room to see the cold-hearted killer chained to a chair sitting behind a table. Luka acted like she ignored the staring killer but she could help as if her eyes were staring into her soul, reading her thoughts and devouring her secrets. Miku could sense Luka's well-concealed fear. As soon as the senior officer had turned to face her, the teal-haired murderer put on a wicked smile and simply said, "boo, are you scared yet?"

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! There will be more to come!**


	2. Two Kinds of People

**A/N: I know this may be a relatively quick update, but that's a good thing right? After being gone for so long I am really trying to get back to a good place in the writing game by getting this show on the road. Hope you like chapter two! **

**Two kinds of people **

Luka sat there, pretending to look un-amused, but damn it she knew there was no way she was fooling the woman across the table from her, and both of them knew it. If anything, Luka was just putting on a façade for everyone around her. Both were silent. Luka finally spoke up, "OK, I'll skip the formalities and get down to business, you and I are going to be working together on the mission. If you comply, then we will give you twenty more years on death row, if you don't comply, you will be shot on site, but you already knew that. My name is Detective Luka Megurine."

The teal-haired prisoner smiled out of partial cruelty and partial amusement. She just shook her head slightly and began to speak back, "Well. Miss… Megurine, I'm ever so grateful that you are gonna bust me out of here because I'd do anything to hold on to my petty, dwindling life." She chuckled in spite, "please, don't make me laugh when you're not trying to be funny, then I would just feel rude,, and you know how much I care about courtesy." She smiled as if she expected Luka to smile with her. Soon enough her expression collapsed as she continued, "Honestly, the only reason I took your stupid offer was so that I have more time to watch the world burn before I burn with it. So can we please just get this show on the road?"

Luka rolled her eyes before exhaustedly remarking, "I don't see how they thought this would work, there are two types of people in this world, and you can't make them work together without one of them crossing the line in the sand."

Miku raised an eyebrow amused, "oh really, you honestly think we are that different. Before I correct your… fallible philosophy, I will say you are right, there is a line in the sand but what you fail to see is that we both stand on the same side. You see, there are two types of people in this world, the hunters, and the prey. You and I aren't so different, because we are both hunters."

A cold chill rushed over Luka, "But you're wrong, you're a murderer, I'm a protector."

Miku laughed an evil laugh before rebutting, "oh really? You think you're not a killer too? Think about it, for every 'criminal' you send to the grave, be it by battle or the result of a court, there is a crying family member as well. Do you have any idea how many lives you've broken? How many families mourn the loss of loved ones simply because they were judged for their… darker passions. You and I are practically the same."

Luka had dealt with these kind of people before, hell, it was her job, but something about this one was getting under her nerves, under her skin, but she blocked it off, she couldn't let it bother her too much, she _chose _this assignment, and was now beginning to regret it. She glared at the psycho across the table and responded, "No, you're wrong, you're a monster, the people's lives you took were innocent."

Miku giggled as she began her next statement, "monster, mon

-ster, mooonnnsttter, monster monster monster.." she giggled, "you know, if you say a word enough it loses it's meaning, just like people in this world. There are so many worthless Kate's and Bob's out there that this world just becomes redundant. Sure, the lives of the people I take may be 'innocent,' but they are also worthless, some people's personalities and minds are as unmoving and stagnant as their bodies aught to be-"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU BITCH!" Luka yelled as she refrained from reaching across the table and slapping the killer as hard as she could. The guards were uneasy about the situation in general and Luka losing her cool like that didn't help the situation. Miku simply stared with a sickly satisfied grin.

An older man who Luka knew from the FBI walked in and said in an unimpressed and passive tone, "break it up kids there is a transport outside, let's get this show on the road, we go dark in two days." The guards removed Miku from the room and escorted her to the prison Van in the parking lot in full bindings. The older man rubbed his eyes and shook his head in a disappointed manor as he said to Luka, "I'm disappointed with you Luka. These killers just try to get in you head and feed off your emotions and that's exactly what you let her do."

Luka put her head down slightly and her face turned a slight shade of red, "I'm sorry Mr. G… It's just… I promise it wont happen again."

Mr. G smiled and flipped some of his long, purple hair out from in front of his face, "That's what I like to hear! Also remember, she is the evil equivalent of you. We felt you were highly qualified law enforcer as we also felt she was a highly qualified sociopath. So just keep that in mind and work on gaining her trust. Got it?"

With a new sense of encouragement she looked at her boss and replied, "Got it! I'll try my best!"

At that the two professionals separated, Luka made her way to the convoy outside. There was a prison van, which held the prisoner and a patrol car in front where Luka was to ride. Remembering the words of her supervisor, she decided that she needed to get to know her co-worked even though she was a vile human being, and more importantly, she needed to gain her genuine trust. So she made a radical decision.

She waved on the patrol car as everyone looked at the spectacle with nervous yet fascinated eyes. Luka walked over to the back of the prison van and knocked on the door. A confused guard opened it from within the van, "yes Detective?"

Luka casually responded, "Can I get a lift?" The guard looked at her as if she was crazy before turning to the higher-ranking member in the passenger seat. After a short exchange in words he turned back to Luka, "uhm, ok, hop in."

Luka hopped in the van and took a seat on the bench across from the cuffed and strapped killer who said nothing but looked at her perplexed. They sat there awkwardly before the detective tried to initiate a conversation and hopefully start down the road to earning Miku's trust, "is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Miku thought for a second before a wicked grin crossed her face, "how about you take these handcuffs off? That would be a nice start."

Luka gulped, the little bitch was really pushing it. Luka knew and saw that everyone in the van was armed so even is she did try something it would just be stupid. She also figured during the operation she wouldn't have cuffs on either, so she decided to oblige. Luka turned to the guard in the back, "key please?" The guard shakily handed over the key.

Luka unlocked Miku's handcuffs and a triumphant smile crossed the killers face as the metal restraints fell to the ground. The teallette stretched her arms above her head and remarked in a cold way, "much better... much, much better."

**A/N: The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Y'all wont have to wait too long to get to the good part. R&R plz.**


	3. The Joker

**A/N: Here is my promised Going Dark update. When I first posted this story I was pleased to see all the positive feedback! Thank y'all for the support. I also just wanted to point out that the Name of this chapter was inspired by an anonymous commenter by the name of, "Stalker01." I also have started a new story called, "ESCAPE! The Dark." Be sure to check it out! The Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. **

**The Joker **

The sharp knife was jammed down hard into the flesh. There was a slight giggling from the one holding its handle. She jabbed it in again eliciting an even greater laugh from her. The scantily clad waitress looked at her with a quizzical look in her eye, "Is that steak rare enough for you?" Miku looked up and simply nodded, motioning her off to do other menial tasks that waitresses do. The escort team allowed the serial killer to pick a place to eat lunch considering she had been incarcerated for ten+ years. To the surprise of the team she had chosen a sports bar by the name, "Jugs." Which showed a busty woman holding two milk jugs chest-level on the billboard, how clever.

Luka looked obviously annoyed at her choice of restaurant, "when you're done murdering your steak can you tell me why you've chosen such a place to eat? I mean, in prison you've seen nothing but women for years!"

A devilish grin spread across the Miku's face as she leaned in close to the detective. This motion made almost everyone in the security unit look over but Luka waived them on as the killer whispered into the cop's ear, "I know you Luka, I knoooowww you. I found out a secret of yours you would have kept so professionally hidden. I'm sure you're liking the scenery in here more than any guy on the squad right now… if you catch my drift."

Luka blushed beet red and stuttered back, "b-b-but how did you find out?"

Miku was enjoying the headstrong woman's confusion so she continued, "sh, sh, shhh… lets use our secrets voices now. You see, I've met many people like you in my days. It all started with the way you looked at me. It was subtle, and probably subconscious on you're part, but someone like me can tell. Also, it was how you looked at and acted with other people. Am I not right? Though I am flattered at your… Freudian liking you take to my body, I'm afraid my one and only sexual partner is death, and death isn't a man, or woman, death is everyone, everywhere. You see, humans are but ticking time bombs t hat all lead to the inevitable. We all end up in death's great harem some day. Yet I'm not just any old call girl in death's harem, I'm a… valued guest, because I'm not only a time bomb, but a bomber as well. I'm the one setting the clocks. Tick tock, tick tock."

The pinkette sat there in awe at the teallette's acute precision, "well… uh, yes… I'm not really ashamed of It I just prefer to keep my… preferences out of my work… how in the hell did you-"

"shh… shhh. Impressed? It's good to see someone on you're side of the law respect real talent. You see… the thing here that is the most perplexing, is how the FBI send people to school for over four years to do what I do, and they only do half as good of a job at it. You see, I'm a real mind reader; I can tell everything about someone before I even speak to him or her. I can always be one move ahead, that's why I'm the _killer, _that's why I'm the _hunter. _It's good to see the agencies finally getting wise and using talent of… my breed. The only problem is that you've just opened Pandora's box, and released all the evil inside of it."

Luka blanched and pulled away from the conversation as Miku smiled wickedly back at here. Luka tried to find something else to occupy her mind, but all she heard was the ticking of the bomb… Tick tock, tick tock.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapters lately, but short is better than none! I'm a bit busy before school starts and don't have a ton of time to dedicate to my writing. Even so I will still find what time I can get. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
